Hynden Walch
Hynden Walch (born February 1, 1971 in Davenportt, Iowa, USA) is an American actress and voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Adventure Time (2010-2016) - Princess Bubblegum, Bonnie (ep101), Candy Person#102a (ep25), Celina (ep22), Drinking Villager (ep106), Gumdrop Lass#1 (ep3), Nymph#1 (ep17), Princess Monster Wife (ep44), Woman's Voice (ep123), Woman in Movie (ep23), Additional Voices *Avengers Assemble (2014-2015) - Princess Python (ep24), Supergiant *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2010) - Carbon Dioxide (ep33), Platina (ep35), Platinum (ep33), Woman (ep35) *Catscratch (2006) - Katilda *ChalkZone (2002-2008) - Penny Sanchez, Aliki (ep32), Angel (ep32), Bridesghoul#2 (ep13), Dancing Girl (ep11), Doofus Penny (ep35), Flat Person (ep14), Girl (ep5), Girl (ep8), Nerd#3 (ep2), Nurse Jenny (ep19), Rag Doll (ep24), Spaghetti Girl (ep28), Statue (ep25), Three Headed Turtle (ep17) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2006-2007) - Additional Voices *Disney's American Dragon: Jake Long (2006-2007) - Additional Voices *Disney Doc McStuffins (2012-2015) - Bubble Monkey *Disney Henry Hugglemonster (2013-2015) - Summer Hugglemonster *Disney Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero (2015-2017) - Yumi (ep30), Additional Voices *Disney Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2015) - Additional Voices *Generator Rex (2010-2012) - Breach, Waitress (ep35) *Green Eggs and Ham (2019) - Can Opener (ep5), Diabolical Shackle (ep13), Family Kid (ep1), Happy Kid 2 (ep6), Inventor #1 (ep2), One Fish (ep3), Patron 2 (ep10) *Guardians of the Galaxy (2015-2016) - Supergiant *Justice League (2003) - Ace (ep48) *Justice League: Unlimited (2005) - Ace (ep26) *Niko and the Sword of Light (2018) - Little Girl (ep14), Wispy *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (1998-1999) - Girl (ep16), Nerd #3 (ep14), Penny Sanchez *Random! Cartoons (2008) - Ms. Chic (ep5), Olympia (ep5) *Rugrats (1999) - Freddie (ep104) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010-2011) - Alice May/Obliteratrix *Stanley (2001-2004) - Elsie the Cat *Static Shock (2002) - Permafrost (ep18) *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! (2005-2006) - Girl (ep49), The Skull Sorceress *Teen Titans (2003-2006) - Starfire/'Koriand'r', Argent (ep63), Blackfire, Madame Rouge *Teen Titans Go! (2013-2019) - Starfire/'Koriand'r' *The Adventures of Kid Danger (2018) - Flying Skunks (ep9), Sophiaroni (ep9), Young Kid Danger (ep8) *The Batman (2007) - Harley Quinn/Dr. Harleen Quinzel *The Super Hero Squad Show (2009) - Jean Grey (ep18) *ThunderCats (2012) - Jenyo (ep22) *Transformers: Rescue Bots (2014) - Amy (ep57) 'Animation - Dubbing' *Winx Club (2011-2012) - Amarea (ep54), Amore, Concorda (ep55), Lockette 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Aladdin and the Adventures of All Time (2000) - Paige (Singing Voice) *Batman: Assault on Arkham (2014) - Harley Quinn/'Dr. Harleen Quinzel' *Batman: Gotham Knight (2008) - Female Campaign Worker, Woman, Young Bruce, Young Cassandra *Batman: Hush (2019) - Harley Quinn/Dr. Harleen Quinzel *Big Top Scooby-Doo! (2012) - Joan, Lena *DC Super Hero Girls: Hero of the Year (2016) - Starfire/Koriand'r *DC Super Hero Girls: Intergalactic Games (2017) - Blackfire/'Komand'r', Starfire/'Koriand'r' *DC Super Hero Girls: Legends of Atlantis (2018) - Starfire/Koriand'r *Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox (2013) - Yo-Yo *Justice League: War (2014) - Hannah Grace *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Gotham City Breakout (2016) - Starfire *Lego Scooby-Doo! Blowout Beach Bash (2017) - Mitzi Capaletto *Teen Titans Go! vs. Teen Titans (2019) - Starfire/'Koriand'r' *The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) - Jenny *Tom Sawyer (2000) - Becky Thatcher 'Movies' *Tangled (2010) - Additional Voices *Teen Titans Go! To the Movies (2018) - Starfire/'Koriand'r' *The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) - Schoolgirl 'Movies - Dubbing' *Back to the Sea (2012) - Tiny Fish 'Shorts' *DC Nation: Metal Men (2013) - Platinum, Tin *New Teen Titans (2011-2012) - Starfire, Blackfire (ep5) 'TV Specials' *ChalkZone: The Big Blow Up (2004) - Penny Sanchez *Everstar (2015) - Ainslie *Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo (2006) - Starfire/'Princess Koriand'r' *Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix (2011) - Amore, Concorda 'TV Specials - Dubbing' *Winx Club: Magical Adventure (2013) - Lockette *Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom (2012) - Amore, Concorda, Lockette 'Web Animation' *DC Super Hero Girls (2015-2017) - Blackfire/Komand'r (ep50), Starfire/Koriand'r *Halo: The Fall of Reach (2015) - John's Mother, Kelly (Child) *Teen Titans: The Lost Episode (2005) - Starfire Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Gurren Lagann (2008) - Young Nia Teppelin *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2005-2006) - Amy *Lucky☆Star (2008-2009) - Yutaka Kobayakawa *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (2007) - Emiri Kimidori (ep9) 'Movies - Dubbing' *Karas: The Revelation (2007) - Girl, Additional Voices *The Laws of the Universe Part 0 (2015) - Halle *The Laws of the Universe Part 1 (2018) - Halle Live-Action Voice Work 'Stage Shows' *Disney on Ice: Let's Celebrate! (2009) - Alice *Disney on Ice: Treasure Trove (2011) - Alice Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Disney Dream Treats (2015) - Alice 'Video Games' *Adventure Time: Explore the Dungeon Because I Don't Know! (2013) - Princess Bubblegum *Adventure Time: Finn & Jake Investigations (2015) - Candy Person, Princess Bubblegum *Adventure Time: Hey Ice King! Why'd You Steal Our Garbage?!! (2012) - Princess Bubblegum *Adventure Time: Pirates of the Enchiridion (2018) - Candy Person #2, Princess Bubblegum *Broken Age (2014) - Ch't, M'ggie, Rose Maiden *Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall (2009) - Princess Bubblegum *Crash Team Racing (1999) - Additional Voices *Fallout 76 (2018) - Angie Decland, Maxine Billard, Miss Rachel, Additional Voices *Generator Rex: Agent of Providence (2011) - Breach *Kinect Disneyland Adventures (2011) - Alice *Knights Contract (2011) - Narrator (boy), Rapunzel *Lego Dimensions (2016-2017) - Princess Bubblegum, Starfire/Koriand'r *Lego The Lord of the Rings (2012) - Additional Voices *Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3: The Black Order (2019) - Supergiant *Skylanders: Imaginators (2016) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man 3 (2007) - Additional Voices *Stanley: Wild for Sharks! (2002) - Elsie the Cat *Teen Titans (2006) - Starfire *The Lego Movie Videogame (2014) - Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: Aragorn's Quest (2010) - Elf, Rosie Cotton *The Sims 4 (2014-2016) - Additional Voices *The Sims 4: Get to Work (2015) - Additional Voices *The Sims 4: Get Together (2015) - Additional Voices *Tony Hawk's Downhill Jam (2006) - Jynx 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dead or Alive: Paradise (2010) - Hitomi *Dead or Alive: Xtreme 2 (2006) - Hitomi *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Bodhum Inhabitant, Nautilus Inhabitant *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Kid Icarus: Uprising (2012) - Viridi *Kingdom Hearts HD II.5 Remix (2014) - Alice *N3II: Ninety-Nine Nights (2010) - Rinn *Soulcalibur IV (2008) - Talim *Super Smash Bros. for Wii U (2014) - Viridi Theme Park Attractions *Disneyland Paris 25th Anniversary: Grand Opening (2017) - Alice, Wendy Darling *Tokyo Disneyland Electrical Parade: Dreamlights (2011) - Alice, Wendy Darling Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (107) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (20) *Years active on this wiki: 1998-2019. Category:American Voice Actors